User talk:DarkLantern
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Annie Phillips page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) RE: Main page video error Hi DarkLantern. Just messaging you let you know I fixed the video on the main page. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:50, November 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Monobook sidebar Yeah, just click Edit on MediaWiki:Sidebar and change the sections/boxes (with one asterisk) and their links (two asterisks) to whatever you want. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:12, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Deleting fan-fiction characters Well, I know for a fact that Jason Voorhees Jr. does not exist and any character who doesn't exist in the Friday the 13th continuity I will inform you to delete.Hockey Machete (talk) 06:03, January 3, 2013 (UTC) hy mi name is Marcos,i living in Brazil and u? Hello DarkLantern. I am Link. Thank you for the welcome. I will be editing the grammar here on this wiki. If you notice that any edit I happen to make causes a problem with the meanin' of an article or you have any other concerns, leave me a message. I'm simply here to help make things easier to read and understand. Link793 (talk) 00:34, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Abolutely. I can verify most characters as fan creations or cannon. If you have any articles of particular concern, please post them on my page. I'd be happy to look at them :) Link793 (talk) 00:47, May 28, 2013 (UTC) dude check out the wiki i made its called tv and video game wars wiki and tell me what you thinkDarkclaw67 (talk) 14:21, June 9, 2013 (UTC)dc67 There's a new fan fic character that someone keeps adding to pages called Jessica Voorhees that ive deleted twice now as the guy re-added it there's even a whole page created for the character which I've removed all info on it as I cant delete the page myself.--The Lost and Found (talk) 11:57, September 12, 2014 (UTC) UNIQUE10124 had vandalised a page This person vandalised the Friday the 13th part 2 page which he had wrote "I hope they dont make this shit!!!" i had fixed the page but i thought i should tell you about it.Han Lue 01:43, July 18, 2013 (UTC) There is a great and varied amount of items that Jason uses to dispatch an assortment of people who had the mistake to cross his path. Whilst the machette,knife and axe are weapons he commonly uses,I find the more obscure items to be more interesting. Question Hello, I recently started editing this wiki (it's a great wiki by the way, it's very well designed), but I have a question. Is it possible that you can change something on the MediaWiki:Wikia.css page? I'll explain my idea. Like you can see on the main page, the space between white borders and logos (Contents, Featured article, Featured video etc.) is quite large, and in my opinion it will look better if there will be less space (if you disagree you can ignore this all). I'm not sure if you well known with MediaWiki (and if you want to change it), but you can do this on the page I mentioned before. On there you see: .WikiaArticle h2 { border-bottom: none; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: #636363; font-size: 18px; margin-top: 35px; overflow: hidden; } This is creating the article heading with the spacing. As you can see the margin-top is very large, namely 35 px, so maybe you can change it to something less, like 15 px? I think this will do. Thanks in advance. UltravoX (talk) 21:47, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello, DarkLantern. It has come to my attention that several of the faked characters(i.e. The extended voorhees/Krueger family) still have pages on here. If it helps, I can add these to the Candidates for Deletion category for yourself amd other admins to go over. Link793 (talk) 21:55, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'm trying to add a picture of Jason Voorhees from Part IV to the Jason Voorhees page. I can't seem to put it into the biography section. AAHR (talk) 04:40, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. Deleting fan fiction characters I deny deleting fan fiction characters just like my friends page Jessica Voorhees but still I deny it she just wanted to make a page about if Jason had a daughter she a youtube account to make Friday the 13th:New Generation.So please stop editing people's fanfic characters 13:59, September 19, 2014 (UTC)Shade Loren Texas Chainsaw Wiki ﻿ Could you help me out with my own wiki? I'll leave a link to iit below. It's the Texas Chainsaw Wiki about the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, check it out. Link: leatherface.wikia.com Theoriginal66 (talk) 19:28, October 19, 2014 (UTC)﻿ Can you help add edits on my Wiki, if so thanks in advance. The link is below http://freddy-krueger-info.wikia.com/wiki/Freddy%20Krueger%20Info%20Wikia?wiki-welcome=1 Slashclaw12 (talk) 17:14, May 11, 2015 (UTC)slashclaw12 New Infoboxes on Monobook Hey, Sorry for breaking the monobook skin. I haven't thought about it at all. I'll try fixing it. Thank you for the hint! Shareif (talk) 14:31, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Ok, did my best to fix it. Please take a look here http://fridaythe13th.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Monobook.css and let me know if anything anythng need any extra work. Shareif (talk) 14:49, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Hello i'm the one who edited jason's heart. I appreate the complament, thank you. I don't have any qustions now, but of i do i'll let you know. Mark17780B (talk) 00:34, June 18, 2015 (UTC)Mark17780B Admin I was wondering if I could become an admin. Not replacing you, just as a secondary admin. If you haven't noticed by now, I've been trying my best to keep the wiki in shape and alive while you were gone. So you'll need someone to fill in for you whenever you're out. Hopefully, that can be me. Just please take some time to conside and get back to me when you've made a decision. Theoriginal66 (talk) 03:28, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Adminship Hi! Are you guys ever looking for any other admins? I could help out with a lot of stuff and I'm also the head admin over at the Halloween wiki. :D Tysonjackson (talk) 19:09, September 25, 2015 (UTC) REPLY Oh, I definitely agree with that post. I was gonna mention the category and last name thing. There are definitely a lot of categories, like Tomboys and Girly Girls lol. I also think that unless confirmed, there should be no last name. Tysonjackson (talk) 01:26, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Please review recent edits and double check the things to do page. Sarendium (talk) 13:48, September 12, 2016 (UTC)Sarendium (Jason X) Hi so I was wondering what your take on Jason X is as far as to whether or not it is canon? There's kind of an edit war on what timeline it's part of. I have not seen the film but I do believe it is canon given 1, it's made clear it takes place before Freddy vs. Jason, and 2, Kane Hodder, who had played him in the previous films, reprised his role. Jason X (again) Ah cool so you believe it's canon. Well could you please explain that to the user Waterplower? He won't take my word for it or any other users. If he still persists, could ya please lock the page to avoid anymore edit wars? *I agree with this, the page should be locked to prevent further edit warring. Not many do like Jason X but one can't simply say its non-canon just because it was a bad film and the excuse that the cast and cast haven't said "it is canon" is poor at best, C&C have never to my knowledge (and for any other film) had to say a film is canon to prove it is canon, a film series is usually automatically assumed to be canon unless stated otherwise by the C&C (the exceptions being reboots and reimaginings, and perhaps in rare instances, standalones) if the user believes in this excuse then why isn't he saying the same about the other films in the franchise? I doubt they have all had to say "yep, it is canon" before. a similar case could easily be made for JGTH as well, because like X, it starts off without referencing the previous film. Sean Cunningham wanted to revitalize the franchise, but it still a canon entry as far as we know and until a film entry or a rights holder says otherwise, X is sadly canon. People need to accept this and so the page will need protection of further disruption is caused. -- [[User:The Cruentus|'The Cruentus']]([[User talk:The Cruentus|'''Talk]])' 13:32, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Turned on Discussions Hello there! Wanted to give you the heads up that because the 2017 film is coming soon, we wanted to turn on discussions so that community members have a place to talk about all things Blade Runner. The Discussions is great because it is a mobile friendly tool and has the potential to turn casual mobile users into desktop editors. If there's anything you need in terms of moderation help or anything else, please let us know. To learn more about what you can do in Discussions, check out: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Discussions Also, read more about how you can customize your Discussions and set up guidelines for contributors: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Admin_and_Moderator_Tools_in_Discussions Thanks so much! Tiffany. I've no real idea where you've gotten the 'Personality' section for Tiffany, there's no confirmation about that sorta thing as the backstories on the characters aren't provided from what I can find, hence why I removed it the first time. Daimyo Heligo[[User talk:Riley Heligo| '''The Forgotten Sinner']] 12:40, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Being an Admin Hello, I was wondering if you could consider me for an admin position on this wiki. There have been several trolls and other malicious people messing around with pages, creating entirely new pages just to write complete BS on. They've even ruined the original movie page with graffiti and then making a new revision, so reverting to the correct one isn't possible for a regular Wiki reviewer. I'm a very big fan of both the movies and the new game that's been released and I've been doing my best to keep an eye on things here, but there are several things that need to be done that only an admin can do. Please allow me to contribute more fully to keeping this wiki correct, accurate and looking good for fans looking for information.Gphoenix51 (talk) 23:40, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Unprotect certain pages Can you please do me a favor, and unprotect the "Roy Burns (video game)" page (since this edit warring will now stop and not happen again) like when you have a chance. Thank you. Candidates for speedy deletion Could you please delete the videos I marked for speedy deletion as soon as possible? Please check the marked for deletion videos on the Candidates for Speedy Deletion page and then let me know when you'll delete them. AdamDeanHall (talk) 18:06, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Chould you change the name of the wiki for the 2009 Jason to Jason Voorhees (reboot timeline) instead of Jason Voorhees (remake timeline) given the 2009 film was a reboot of the film series and not a remake like the 2007 Halloween film was. Hi, I wanted to know if the Freddy vs Jason vs Ash comics were considered canon to the films, if they aren't canon do you think the info about thoes comic events should be removed from the Jason Voorhees wiki? Can you please undo the revision on the Annie Phillips page?, an unkown Fandom user messed it up and I have no idea how to undo what he did. Uber Jason edit On the edit I made on the Uber Jason section, was it a right move to change nanobites to nanobytes (or nano-bytes)? Please and thank you. Iso33 (talk) 16:14, July 2, 2018 (UTC) I would like administration rights to this site. I would like to have administration rights to the Friday the 13th Wiki site. Will you please grant me those rights? Please give me an answer and let me know as soon as possible. I would appreciate this a lot. This is very important. AdamDeanHall (talk) 13:00, March 2, 2019 (UTC)